Don't Take Your Parent For Granted
by 1italianbella
Summary: I got this idea from watching the episode "Been Here All Along" Read the author's note to know more why i wrote this


**Author's Note: So I thought of this idea while I watching the episode "Been Here All Along" Every time Miley said something about how lucky she was to have her dad and she shouldn't take him for granted I got angry. Why you ask? Because she should have already knew this if she lost her mom. She shouldn't have to just realize this because Jesse's dad is in the war, she should know this from losing her mom. It's nice they dedicated an episode to the military and their families but what about those who lost their parents at a young age. Miley is supposed to be one. Why you may ask why I care about this? Well, it's because I lost my mom at a young age. People who lose their parents don't get to see or talk to them again. So instead of just feeling bad for kids with parents in the army, also feel bad for those who lost a parent. **

* * *

Miley laid awake in her bed. She couldn't shake the one person out of her head. Her mom. Why did it take Jesse telling his dad is in the war to realize not to take her dad for granted? Jesse should be glad he can at least still talkto his dad, Miley can't.

Miley got up from her bed and walked out of her room and into the house and to her dad's room. She sat on his bed.

"Dad?" Miley asked shaking him a little.

"What is it Bud?" Robby Ray asked waking up.

"I was stupid; I should've known to not take you for granted. I should've known before." Miley said.

"What made you think this?" Robby Ray asked.

"I was thinking, at least kids with parents in the military can still talk to their parents on the phone or send them letters. But what about those who lost a parent?" Miley asked.

"I get it Mile, you miss your mom." Robby Ray said.

"I do, I can't just call her or send her a letter. She's gone." Miley said as she let a tear slid down her cheek.

Robby Ray gave her a hug.

"How could I be so stupid to forget about those kids who went through a traumatizing event when I'm one of them? I gave a concert for kids I'm nothing like." Miley said.

"If you want to give a concert for those kids, you still can. They will love to know there are others that went through the same thing." Robby Ray said.

Miley smiled. "I will."

A few days later, Miley had a concert prepared. She was there surrounded by kids and teens and their parents. They all have lost a parent.

"Everyone here went through a terrible thing and when I say everyone I mean everyone. I lost my mom; I know what it feels like. It is hard to go through, but it helps you realize to not take your parent for granted. Just remember to make your loved one proud of you, like I am. So I dedicate this concert to our loved ones we have lost." Miley as Hannah said.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

As Miley sang "I Miss You" photos of loved ones of the people at the concert were shown.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I miss you_

Everyone clapped at the end.

"Thank you everyone." Hannah said.

She went on to sing other songs and at the end for her last song, she said.

"Now a song that explains what we all go through now in our lives dealing with losing a parent."

She then began to sing "The Climb."

_I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most  
I've just gotta keep goin', and  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, but

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah

Miley smiled at the crowd. She knew she did the right thing and she knew her mom was proud of her and smiling down on her.

**Author's Note: I do feel bad for those with parents in the war, but I wanted to show you those who lost a parent have it pretty bad too. I hope they have a episode about this. **


End file.
